Espias Al Limite
by serenity-princess
Summary: [segundo capitulo]6 espias con sueños truncados por la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo son condicidos a un mision que cambiara sus vidas uu mala para los summary SSETTM
1. Las Joyas de Kero

**Primero que nada Sakura Cards Captor no me pertenece por nada del mundo solo son de las magnificas chicas del clamp n.n asi que no me demanden , el titulo tampoco me pertenece XD pero la historia si XD**

**PD: disculpen por los errores XDDDDDD **

**ja ne **

**serenity**

* * *

**Espías al limites**

**Capitulo 1**

_**Las joyas**_

_Era un dia sencillamente tranquilo en la ciudad de tokio o almenos lo era para las personas "comunes" pero para tres chicas solo era un dia mas de trabajo donde arriesgarian su vida para salvar al mundo, de personas crueles y despotas, que no se tocaban el corazon._

_Estas tres chicas eran especiales y entre las tres formaban un grupo increíblemente poderoso ¿quién saber quienes son? Pues se la presentare la primera de ellas la mayor de las tres es:_

_Meiling Li o como se le conoce en el mundo del espionaje Rubí, una chica alta, hermosa, cabellos negros lisos y largos poseedora de los ojos rubi mas hermosos del mundo. Una experta en las artes marciales, manejo de armas de fuego y de combate, conocedora de todo tipo de programas computarizados ¿su edad? Tan solo tiene 25 años y esta con nosotros desde los 15 años, si como lo ven 10 años siendo espía, 10 años sacrificando su libertad, en su vida relativamente normal estudia medicina, aunque la tienen algo abandonada, su sueño enamorarse, aunque no lo dice es una chica realmente tierna, acaso no dije que ella es la líder del grupo? Pues si es la que maneja todas las misiones, jamás se le escapa nada._

* * *

En una cabaña frente al mar en una pequeña ciudad conocida como tomoeda era el lugar de reunion de "las joyas" 

-jjijijijiij como siempre seré la primera- hablo una joven de cabellera negra y ojos rubí –uhmmmm veamos- observa su reloj detenidamente –faltan 20 minutos no deben tardar en llegar ñ.ñ- se sienta en una silla con vista al mar mirando fijamente

_

* * *

Tomoyo Daidoji o como se le conoce en el mundo del espionaje Amatista, una chica realmente encantadora, de hermosos cabellos negros azulados y unos grandes ojos amatistas por decir que son sumamente expresivos, algo traviesa su especialidad son los explosivos, y la electrónica, experta en conseguir información, sabe artes marciales mas no e totalmente su fuerte; ¿su edad? Pues la joven amatista tan solo tiene 20 años esta en este mundo desde los 15 años, en su vida relativamente normal estudia diseño grafico, su sueño poder grabar a su mejor amiga y que diseñe sus ropas . _

* * *

-hohohohohoho llegue a tiempo- una joven de cabellos negros caminaba encantadoramente hasta que vía a su amiga –rayos Rubí me gano T-T y yo que quería ser la primera- la joven se sentó en frente de la chica llamada rubí 

-por esa cara veo que volviste a tratar de ganarme XD- hablo rubí con un aire de superioridad

¬.¬ no enserio –comento sarcásticamente- u-u como lo logras –pregunto la chica mirando su reloj faltando 19 minutos para su reunion-

-hohohoho secreto mi querida amatista secreto- respondio con una sonrisa misteriosa

-¬.¬ cruel – para luego sonreír –ñ-ñ pero almenos le gane a ella XD- hablo amatista con alegria mientras sacaba su camara de video

-ñ.ñ si tu siempre le ganas- hablo rubi mientras la miraba curiosa –que vas a hacer con la camara o.o? - prenguto

-n.nUUUU cierto jejeje todo el mundo le gana - hablo amatista y agrego –este es la camara para grabar a mi linda amiga cuando llegue corriendo 0 hohohohohoh-

u-uUUU nunca cambias –hablo rubi para luego sonreir- quieres una limonada mientras esperamos? –se levanto para regresar luego con una vandeja-

-sip n.n- hablo amatista tomando un vaso con limonada

* * *

_Sakura Kinomoto o como se le conoce en el mundo del espionaje Jade, una chica unica en su especie, cabellos castaños casi rubios, liso y rizado en las puntas, cabellos largos hasta la cintura , ojos verdes preciosos, siempre alegre, experta en artes marciales, kung fu y en el manejo de la espada, es sumamente agil al momento de conseguir cualquier cosa, su especialidad el doble espionaje; ¿su edad? 20 años, al igual que su mejor amiga amatista entro en este mundo a los 15 años su sueño? Todo un misterio, la joven oculta un secreto que muy pocos lo saben. En su vida relativamente normal estudia arqueología._

* * *

-HOEEEEEEE –una joven de cabellos castaños pego el grito al ver su reloj- porque a miiiiiiiii –grito mientras corria apresuradamente hacia una cabaña a menos de 1 kilometro- ya casi llego –la agilidad de la chica era tremenda- 

en la cabaña

-5...4...3...2...1.. ya llego- hablo amatista mientras veia como su mejor amiga se tiraba en uno de las sillas y la grababa -0 hohohohoho-amatista guardo la camara -pagame rubi- prosiguió a hablar mientras extendia su mano

-hoe? o.o?- dijo la castaña mientras respiraba profundo y viendo todo

-¬.¬ jade por tu culpa e perdido mi dinero T-T – hablo rubi mientras le pasaba 100 dolares

-¬.¬ y se puede saber porque apuestan ¬.¬- pregunto amenazadoramente jade

n.nUUUU –las dos chicas se miraron entre si y dijeron a la vez- olvidalo n0nUUUU

después de reirse un rato el rostro de rubi cambio –bueno chicas a lo que vinimos- su mirada se volvio seria y su sonrisa desaparecio –tenemos una nueva mision-

-de que se trata rubi- hablo amatista seria mientras que jade solo veia fijamente a rubi para que continuara

-el brasalete del rey escorpion- hablo rubi después de un incomodo silencio –lo han robado y tenemos que conseguirlo antes de que lo vendan ustedes saben lo poderoso que son-

-esta bien ¿cuándo partimos?- hablo jade

-todavia no lo sabemos tenemos que esperar ordenes de los superiores- sentecio rubi para agregar –pero no trabajaremos solas-

-COMO- grito amatista –sabes muy bien que nosotras no trabajamos con mas nadie- dijo molesta

-vamos amatista esta misión es demasiado grande y es una orden- hablo rubi

-¿quiénes son?- pregunto curiosa jade

-todavia no lo se- dijo finalmente rubi

Ellas tres son mis joyas ¿qué quien soy yo? Pues mi nombre es Kerberos dueño de la organización de espias de Japón mas grande junto a la de hong kong, presiento que la vida de mis joyas cambiara con esta misión.

_

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA ** _

_**Holisss bueno esta historia se me vino a la mente después de leer varias historias de espias y como a mi me gustan pues decidi escribir una, al menos con esta historia tengo bien en claro lo que va a pasar en cada capitulo.**_

_**Espero sus opiniones haber que tal, espero que les guste y bueno para el prox cap conoceremos a los chicos XD **_

_**Por favor dejen review y no sean crueles conmigo **_

**Serenity**


	2. Los Hechiceros de Spinn

**Primero que nada HOLA gracias por dejar sus review aunque sean 7 n.n me contenta muchísimo que les haya gustado, bueno ahora voy con el siguiente cap n.n que lo hice lo mas pronto posible pero antes o**

**Bueno quiero aclarar unas cositas primero que nada el orden en que los nombres no tiene nada que ver jejejeje con las parejas o con su capacidades es solo que nose soy loca y me gusta ponerlo como me salga XD. (pero como ven me salio por pareja XD)**

**Algo que no aclare en el cap anterior es que cuando los personajes se llamen por su nombre de espías valga la redundancia es cuando están hablando de misiones o se encuentran trabajando en ellas en fin solo escucharan sus nombres verdaderos cuando estén que si en su casa o en la universidad.**

**Cierto que me gustan las películas de espías pero también el romance así que hohohohoho aquí habrá mucha vida cotidiana paralela a la vida de espías de los chicos - **

**Solo los dos primeros cap son cortos pues es como una presentación nn aunque es mas que obvio nn**

**Ja ne **

**serenity**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2 **_

_**Los hechiceros**_

_Las calles de Hong Kong llena de personas caminando de un lado para otro, felices de la vida sin preocuparse por lo que sucede a su alrededor, muchos creen que la vida es cruel, solo porque no consiguen trabajo, otros porque simplemente los han rechazo en fin infinitos de motivos, pero alguna ves te has puesto a pensar de que extraño de que todo sea tranquilo que no haya una amenaza mundial que te perturbe y que te haga daño?; Es hay en donde entra los espías en especial tres jóvenes, los mas talentosos de toda china chicos únicos en su especie; el primero de ellos._

_Touya Kinomoto conocido el mundo del espionaje como Night, el líder del equipo, cuenta con 25 años esta desde los 15 años en este mundo, de cabellos castaños oscuros prácticamente negros, ojos marrones y mirada aniquiladora, considerado por las chicas como unos de los hombres mas bellos de la faz de la tierra, malvado hasta los huesos con sus enemigos, 100 único con sus amigos y cuando digo único es único o ¿acaso alguna vez han visto que un amigo le lance una bomba lacrimógena a sus amigos solo porque no llegaron a tiempo, su especialidad es el manejo de computadoras, aunque prefiere diseñar equipos de espionaje digamos que es su fuerte, es experto en las armas de fuego se conoce todas y cada una de su funciones y cuales sirve para cada misión, en su vida relativamente normal estudia medicina forense¿su sueño? Todo un misterio.

* * *

_

Un joven de cabellos castaños casi negros se encontraba sentado un el restaurante de un hotel de 5 estrellas esperando a sus compañeros

-"lentos como siempre"- hablo el muchacho –"increíbles pero ya verán"- observa el reloj y sonríe misteriosamente –"20 minutos mas y sufrirán a mi nadie me deja esperando" ¬.¬ "y no voy a empezar por culpa de esos dos"- siguió el muchacho hablando en voz alta hasta que se le acerco una niña de 5 años

"disculpe teñor esta ute doco"o.o?- pregunto la niña con dificultades para hablar bien-

¬.¬# "niñita porque crees eso" –hablo enfadado el joven-

"eto... es que ute habla sodo y mami me dijo que cuando aguien do ase este esta doco" –hablo la niñita para sonreír- n.n "mi mami tenia razón" –y así se fue dejando al joven solo y con unas cuantas venas en la frente mientras escuchaba a los lejos la voz de la niñita- "mami mami conocí a un doco el de la mesa de haya" –la pequeña señalo al joven-

¬.¬ -mirada matadora a la señora y su hija- "maldita mocosa como se atreve..." – pero se cayo al ver como todos empezaban a verlo raro- "maldición ¬.¬UUUUUU"

* * *

_Eriol Hiraguizawa_ _conocido el mundo del espionaje como Clow, un chico sumamente especial ¿por qué especial? Pues a pesar de solo tener 20 años tiene la mente de alguien mayor y además¿a quien se le ocurre jugar bromas pesada en las misiones de peligro de muerte? Pues bingo nuestro amigo lo hace es un caso perdido, eso si es un chico sumamente guapo según las chicas, posee los ojos azules mas encantadores del mundo con lentes, sus cabellos son negros azulados, alto y de buen cuerpo, esta en este equipo desde los 15 años, su especialidad es la estrategia es simplemente perfecto al armar planes, sabe artes marciales como todos sus compañeros, otra de habilidades es lograr conseguir información además su punto fuerte son los explosivos aunque nunca lo demuestra le encanta hacerse el misterioso en su vida relativamente normal estudia periodismo ¿su sueño? Todo un misterio.

* * *

_

En la entrada al hotel se encontraba entrando un joven de cabellos negros azulados

-"cuanto falta?"-miro su reloj- "rayos 10 minutos" –camina hacia el mozo que esta en frente del restaurante- "buenas noches busco al señor night" –hablo elegantemente y con una sonrisa-

-"sígame por favor"- respondió el mozo y le señalo donde se encontraba

-"hasta que al fin llegas"- hablo el hombre conocido como night –"pensé que no vendrías"- puso cara de decepción pues no podía hacer lo que tenia planeado

"ohh vamos mi querido night, tu venganza tendrá que esperar " -sonrió- "no ha llegado todavía?" –pregunto el joven mientras se sentaba -

"no Clow pero debe tardar mientras quieres algo de tomar" –pregunto night mientras le hacia señas al mesero para que viniera

"uhmm un coñac no estaría mal" –sonrió Clow mientras buscaba su celular y marcaba un numero en especial-

"si señor" –pregunto cortésmente el mesero-

"un coñac y wisky por favor" –hablo night mientras observa a Clow riendo mientras hablaba por teléfono – _me pregunto si al día cambiara_- Pensó mientras lo miraba molesto ¬.¬

"con gusto señor" –y así se retiro el mesonero-

* * *

_Shaoran Li_ _conocido el mundo del espionaje como Wolf, Un chico alto, guapo cabellos achocolatados rebeldes y ojos color ambar, considerado en hong kong como el sex simbol por parte de las chicas _, _solía ser un chico alegre y rebelde pero la vida le dio un giro de 180 grados y ahora es bastante serio, practica todo tipo de deportes extremos, es experto en cualquier tipo de disciplina de artes marciales, su especialidad es el doble espionaje ¿su edad? Cuenta con 20 años de edad pero sus conocimientos en el espionaje es uno de los mas grandes a pesar de haber entrado a los 15 años, sus padres también fueron espías y aprendió desde pequeño, en su vida relativamente normal estudia Arquitectura ¿su sueño? Un misterio

* * *

_

Un joven bastante atractivo caminaba rápidamente en los pasillos de hotel dirigiéndose hacia el restaurante.

-"buenas tengo una cita con el señor nigth"- hablo rápidamente el joven de cabellera achocolatada con una mirada seria

-"el señor Wolf?"- pregunto el mozo, el joven asintió –"sígame por favor caballero"- el mozo le indico donde estaba la mesa

-"buenas caballeros disculpen la tardanza"- hablo el ambarino mientras se sentaba en la única silla desocupada

-"pensé que no llegabas"- hablo el ojimarron –"Clow cuelga el bendito teléfono" ¬.¬ - hablo mientras tomaba un poco de su wisky

"no seas amargado mi querido night" –hablo Clow mientras colgaba la llamada- "me alegra verte Wolf, a que se debe tu atraso?" –pregunto mientras veía su reloj e indicaba 4 minutos de retraso-

"Yusumi" –solo dijo el ambarino mientras le quitaba la copa de coñac a Clow

"entiendo" –dijo Clow- "oyeeee" T.T "eso es mío no te lo tomes t..." –demasiado tarde Wolf se lo tomo todo- T.T "malo"

de repente los tres se pusieron serios, se miraron los unos a los otros en su silencio hasta que Night hablo -"tenemos una nueva misión" –miro a sus compañeros- "el brazalete del rey escorpión"

"donde esta?" –pregunto el ojiazul

"no se sabe, es lo que tenemos que averiguar debemos evitar que llegue a manos de yue" –hablo Night-

"alguna pista" –hablo el ambarino

"si, Inglaterra" –miro a sus compañeros y prosiguio- "no trabajaremos solos"

-"quienes?"- pregunto Wolf

-"Las joyas"- hablo Night – " Partimos a Japón mañana mismo"

-"esta bien"- dijeron al unísono Clow y Wolf

* * *

_¿quien soy yo? Soy spinnel el dueño de los hechiceros de hong kong la mas grande compañía de espionaje, junto con la de mi hermano kerberos.

* * *

_

**Notas finales:**

**Que les pareció uu no me maten por el nombre de los chicos pero nose me ocurrió otros nombres xD y bueno el nombre del equipo xD tenia que tener uno **

**Uhmmm nose si arriesgarme uhmmmm que importa voy a contestar los review:**

**Sakume Nohara: - hola sakume-chan gracias por tu apoyo como ves cambie por comillas xD aunque los capitulos largos no prometo nada por lo que vistes este fue corto pero bueno era solo las presentaciones jijijij prometo para el prox cap escribirlo mas largo xD **

**Ishari: holissssssss bueno lo de los chicos esa es mi idea aunque bueno por ahora nose si lo e logrado xD pero me encantan que sean misteriosos xD graciasp or tu apoyo tratare de actulizar lo mas pronto posible aunque no prometo nada xD**

**pily14ccs: hola yo estoy muy bien impresionada por actualizar tan rapido xD gracias por leer mi historia.**

**Monika Rolex: holaaa bueno jijijiji si siempre quise saber como seria Keor como jefe o.o creo que hara muchas travesura a mis queridos agentes chinos o.o pobrecitos xD mil gracias por leer mi ff**

**Magdalia Daidouji: HOLAAAAAAAAA gracias por leer mi ff - me alegra que hagas leido mi historia jijijijiji con tu poco tiempo libre me contenta jijijijiji nos vemos pronto **

**Sakurita-Q: Gracias por leer mi ff xD Un saludoteeeeeee **

**Hikari-sys: OBVIO QUE MI SHAORAN VA A APRECER jijijijijiji gracias por ayudarme con el nombre XD conste estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo MIL gracias UN Besote **


End file.
